A bunch of Pokemon One-shots
by AzureEdge7
Summary: Wanna read something random? This is your story. It's a bunch of Pokemon one shots, with my OC Azure. I don't own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note~

Hey everyone! This series is just a bunch of Pokemon one-shots that I made when i was bored, and didn't bother working on other stories.

My Oc, Azure is in most or all of these stories.

Enjoy~!

Home is where the heart is.

"Hey Wally, wait up! Don't go!" My hand touched his shoulder, and I felt like a person that was desperate for a friend.

He hesitated for a moment but the green haired lad moved Azure's hand, and was closer to the door of the gym. He sighed. "Azure, my family's looking for me everywhere! I can't wait any longer for your question! I know it's on the tip of your tongue, but you're going to have to tell me later." He sighed again, because there would probably be no next time.

The third person, in the room, or the dad who was supervising these two kids sighed. He'd seen so many goodbye's that he lost count. That was the consequence for moving so very often, and taking a job as a gym leader in Petalburg city. But the man did believe that they would both meet again. "Yes, Azure we'll all meet again one day."

That moment the mechanical door swished open, was the moment I remembered my question. I screamed to the top of my lungs."WAIIIITTT! I REMEMBER NOW~!"

Wally stopped dead in his tracks, and Azure and Norman walked outside to catch him.

Wally smiled."Alright Azure, what's the question?"

"In your own words, what do you think home is?"

Wally stood there in shock for a moment and then, Wally smiled, "If you'd thought of this earlier, I wouldn't have been getting calls from everyone... but to tell you the truth I think home is a place where you can spend time with your family and your Pokémon." So... that's it?"

Wally started coughing, and tried to suppress it as best as he could."Yea~!" He started walking away, and we were waving back at him.

Once he was out of sight, Norman blurted out "What made you ask that?"

I sighed, and felt pity for him."He looks like the type that's been thrown from relative to relative."

I thought I saw Norman flinch."He does?"

I smiled."I'm an observant kid."

Norman rouged through Azure's hair, and sighed.

Azure got annoyed after a while and moved his hand, and said."Hey, don't you want to answer the question too?"

Norman replied with a bit of sarcasm, with his thumb pointing with him."Me?"

"Yea, you. Who else is going to answer the question for me?"

"Home's where the heart is."

"Hmmmm, how long does it take for you to walk from home to the gym?"

"30 minutes every day. That's how I'm dedicated to my work."

It was silent for a while, and then I slowly started to walk away.

Norman noticed it after a minuite."Hey, Azure where are you going?"

"Challenging the gym in Rustborocity!"

He waved."Really? Well, have fun!"

I walked out of Petalburg city thinking of Norman's and Wally's words. To think, they both treasured their homes so much, even after moving so far away.

A gush of wind came from the north.

Well, it was true. Home is where the heart is~!


	2. Chapter 2

There's no Plan B.

Azure looked at her party, as she finally returned Poochy back to his Poke ball. The party were all fainted except for her Treecko, Trik.

Roxanne looked at Azure with a smirk. She was up to her last Pokémon now, and she was now in the same position as Azure.

Sweat was all over their faces, as they were both giving fast commands, and feeling the competitiveness of their Pokémon. As trainers, they also felt the pain every time their Pokémon fainted, so for both of them this was a tense moment.

She held her last Poke ball, and said."Guess there's no Turning back now. Go Nose pass!"

"There's no plan B. We gotta win this! Let's go Trik!" A green salamander, or as the species was classified, it was a Treecko.

It growled and looked ready for battle. He looked at his trainer with confirmation, that he'll do his best, otherwise faint trying.

The Nosepass, which already looked like it was beaten to a crisp, started off with a Rock Tomb.

"Gah, Trik what are you waiting for! Dodge!"

Trik didn't respond nor move an inch. He stayed right there, and the rocks tumbled from the sky on him.

My hand left the rail that it laid on."Trik!"

Nothing happened for a couple seconds.

Roxanne looked at me, and noticed that there were tears on my face. "I think this is a loss, for you Azure. The match is over."

"No! There's got to be a way! Trik!"

Roxanne started to walk towards me.

I couldn't accept the fact that we lost. "We can't turn back now!"

At that moment, a blue light started to envelop the rocks, and the rocks dissolved.

"No way..." Me and Roxanne were at a loss of words. A evolution, in battle, is something huge!

Trik's growl was suddenly replaced with a bigger, more experienced battle cry. Now that was the cry of a Grovyle.

Trik suddenly disappeared from the battle field, and suddenly had a dagger like substance, right behind Nosepass.

After that, Nosepass fainted. Just like that.

Roxanne sighed and handed me the badge. "Just take it, rookie. Wait, I can't even call you that anymore."

Azure shrugged her shoulders."Thanks."

The newly evolved Grovyle sped towards Azure, and gave her a hug and a growl.

This was the first of hard gym battles to come for rookie trainer Azure.


	3. Chapter 3

My Mightyena.

Azure was wearing all black on this grim, cloudy day. She got in the car and drove with a pack behind her. The hearse was in front driving the dead member of the family, her beloved guard dog.

It brought me to tears, thinking about what happened. I was on the route to Lilycove city, facing this weird Ace Trainer that had a Zangoose and a Seviper. I took out Mightyena, because it was falling behind the rest in experience. All of his stats decreased all of a sudden. I asked him about it, and every time he did he bit me. But after that he gave me a little ride on his back, so I thought it was fine.

I didn't know it was going to end like this. It wasn't supposed to...

When I summoned him out his Poke ball, he whined. Not like those usual whines... it was more like a whine in pain. I told Mighteyana that I'd swap him, but he growled. He knew the usual, to use Crunch and then Assurance and the Pokémon fainted. But he didn't use Crunch this time. He staggered slowly as the Seviper used poison tail. And Mighteyana fell. No swirly eyes, that sign that a Pokémon fainted, no nothing.

The Ace trainer looked at me weirdly. "I'm gonna call this battle off. You better take your Mighteyana to the Pokémon Center. Here, let me help." We dragged him to the center. There was nobody in the Pokémon center, probably because it was Early Morning.

I yelled. "Nurse Joy! We need your help!"

The Ace trainer helped me put Mighteyana to a side, and ran to get Chansey. Nurse Joy appeared, looking as usual as ever. As she checked Mighteyana's pulse, she went to happy cheerful lady, to depressed. She looked at me and shook her head.

I yelled at her as tears flowed down my cheek. "Can't you do something?! This is supposed to be a kids game?! What the hell are you trying to tell me that my Mighteyana is dead?"

She shook her head, and gave me a hug while patting me on my back. "I'm sorry, Azure. He wasn't able to make it..."

I hugged Mighteyana, and cried as everyone else left the room . What happened next was just a blur.

Now, the car stopped and I was escorted outside. We were now at the top of , where supposedly Pokémon go to rest.

They dropped me there, because they knew I knew the way back to Lilycove city. The grave was to the side of the mountain, courtesy of the old lady there. I took out all of my Pokémon and they understood that there comrade was dead.

I knelt down to the grave and began to weep. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them... I saw a Egg. It wasn't mine, and it was shaking. Fast.

Real fast. Shards flew everywhere. And when I mean, everywhere it was around my team. I looked at where the egg was, and saw a little Poocheyana. It started growling, and his tummy rumbled in hunger. Not that the little critter could eat much anyway.

I looked at the grave. There was a certain stutter to my words. "I-i... I can't take this!" I got a nudge, but it wasn't like any other nudge. It was the one I usually get from my Mighteyana. But he was right... there. The grave. I shook my head.

And I heard a powerful roar. A roar that usually meant take him. Or something like that. I knew Pokémon well. I wiped my tears away, and took my last sigh.

"Well, If that's your last wish... I'll do it!" I grabbed the little Poocheyana and started heading down Mount Pyre.

Guess Pokémon do mean a lot to a trainer after all... And those Pokémon are... let's say... "Reborn."

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pumpkaboo sighed of relief once the trainer and her friend were out of sight. He'd been running for the past hour, at this time of year, for the past couple of years in fact, and this year was no exception. If he only listened and took part of the triathlon of Pumpkaboo's he would have outran this trainer long ago. But this Pumpkaboo was lazy, and didn't want to run.

The Pumpkaboo heard rumors from his pumpkin bunch stating that all humans are evil. They are scarier creatures than us Pumpkaboo's and slaughter us for their holiday of Halloween. Slaughtering in this Pumpkaboo's book was a huge deal. So, the tired Pumpkaboo laid to rest for a bit, and forgot about the trainer stalking him. Everything slowly went black.

The trainer squealed as the Poke ball turned black. "Yes! I caught it!"

The man right next to her calmly replied, without emotion."Good job Azure. Now we have a Pumpkin!"

The Pumpkaboo suddenly woke up to this calm man's words, and started freaking out. He couldn't see anything. He didn't dare move, because he heard stories of monsters in the ball, and that he was never alone.

Everywhere he turned now, a bright light now appeared, and it was starting to freak him out.

But what was that ominous light that threatened to engulf him?

He started freaking out now, and forgot about everything the other Pumpkaboo's taught him. He started running around, but found a barrier everywhere. What could he do?

Sycamore sighed."Geez, Azure don't you want to take that Pumpkaboo out?"

"Fine. But First, let's scare it."

Azure squatted down to a Pumpkaboo's height, and told Sycamore "When I say three, lets scare the living pumpkin out of that thing."

"But... Azure, isn't that rude? I mean, you caught it out of the blue, it's probably scared to death now."

"C'mon! Just do some scary dance! "

"Fine." He was now up to the same height as the Pumpkaboo.

"One..., Two... Three!" I threw the poke ball in the air and there came that Pumpkaboo.

Me and the professor both screamed. "BOO!"

The Pumpkaboo , screamed and started crying.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

I didn't look at Sycamore, rather I started petting the Pumpkaboo and saying "Sorry."

The thing looked at me with those puppy eyes, and stopped crying. I stood up and then said "This is what you get when you ask me to catch a pumpkin for your lab! "

"We chased it for hours, and you found it sleeping! That was your fault!"

"My fault?! Look who's talking, you waited till the last moment to get yourself a pumpkin."

He smiled and patted the happy Pumpkaboo. "Next time we catch a Pokémon, let's not scare it."

"Deal." We walked back to the lab, with the happy Pumpkaboo.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note~ A bit of a change~! An AU fic, featuring Gardevoir and Gallade, Minun and Plusle and Braviary.

* * *

><p>The apartment was a pig's sty as the female Gardevoir was throwing canvas's across the room. Her white jeans were stained in paint, and her red shirt was tattered by the sides. This was her usual paint outfit, but the only thing missing in the room was paint. She was tired, but she had to get something done. A male Braviary opened the door, wearing a red baseball tee and navy blue jeans. He stopped, and picked up a canvas and said."Geez, Gardy can't you get these commissions done? "<p>

The Gardevoir was looking for paint, but instead found a pile full of brushes at the bottom of this mess. She yelled. "I'm trying!"

He sighed. "What do you mean? Gardy your fans are waiting for you! Just because you've got artist's block doesn't mean you still take commissions!"

"Hey, I can't do everything with a Artist's block!"

"Speaking of that, where's your paint?" Gardevoir immediately threw the last canvas, and it headed straight for Braviary. Braviary caught it, but it snapped. Gardevoir was in shock, and pushed him out. Then she left for some paint.

The paint store was only 1/2 a mile away, but Gardevoir decided to take the train, as she was tired to walk that much. The train was right on time, and she walked in to the cart. The train departed, and quickly as she came on, she left at the next stop.

She then walked in to Plusle's and Minun's art shop, and looked around. There were tons of portraits of the staff, and the main costumers. There was a picture of Gardevoir, and she loved it. Usually there were no new pictures, but today there was one new portrait, right next to hers. It was a picture of a young, skinny man, who wore a green shirt, and white jeans. He also had green hair, like Gardevoir, but with streaks of white. She stared at the picture when a man, who looked like the man in the portrait walked in to the shop. She changed direction and went to where Minun sat. Minun saw Gardevoir and asked, what she needed. Gardevoir requested the primary colors. When she finally got them she started walking out, oblivious to everything else. She then tripped on the man's shoe and fell. Paint splattered everywhere.

The man blinked, and the next thing he knew, he was covered in yellow paint. He saw a girl and helped her back up, as yellow paint was all over her. He smiled. "You ok?"

Gardevoir began to wipe off the yellow paint, and smiled back. "I'm fine thanks. Anyway, I saw your picture... are you a artist?"

The man sighed. "I'm probably not as good as you are. But yes, I am a artist trying to get his commissions done... you see, I have artist's block."

Gardevoir was about to drop another can of paint of shock but the man caught it. " I'm also a artist! And I kind of have artist's block. But I'm hoping I can get these done."

The man realized, that maybe the concept of soul mate was real. It was love on first sight, probably. "Well, what's your name?"

Gardevoir pointed at herself. "Me? Oh, my name's Gardevoir. You?"

The man smiled. "Gallade. Nice to meet you!"

Gardevoir smiled and looked at her watch. The time! She was going to be late for the train! "Well, I gotta go on the train, so see you later~!" She then left the store.

Gallade thought to himself, he had to catch the train as well. Maybe they were soul mates after all. He hoped in all of heart that he'd meet her again in the art store. Of course we will! He then smiled at the name, and the portrait, and started to walk to the train station.


End file.
